


words fail

by Jigz



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, DreamSMP - Freeform, Fundy burns the lmanberg flag, Gen, Hurt, Manberg, Oneshot, Post Election, Short Story, Traitor Fundy, election aftermath, no romantic relationships, plot divergence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:13:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27046279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jigz/pseuds/Jigz
Summary: fundy takes the wrong path, and eret watches as he burns away everything he ever stood for.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationships - Relationship, platonic - Relationship
Kudos: 35





	words fail

**Author's Note:**

> hello everybody ! just a few notes— there are as you probably already know, NO romantic relationships here. this is just something i wanted to write inspired by “words fail” from dear evan hansen ! i thought this would be interesting, as i’ve never wrote a short story like this :)) this is all about the characters really of the smp, though i will still respect all boundaries !!

eret could feel it, the rush in his ears- the ringing that was quite always there when he got dizzy or confused, shock always getting the best of him in these moments. well it really wasn’t helpful. turning lifelessly, the male watched as niki turned away, tears pouring down her face as she walked away from the scene- her shrill yelps still lingering in the king’s head as the shape of her body disappeared. he could smell it now- the smoke, the burning flag. it was almost choking him up, tears stinging his eyes from the cloudy smoke and ash that fell around him. the cause of it all, the cause of the fire was only a few feet ahead of him now- standing atop a hill as he glanced upon the memorizing flames. biting his tongue, eret could feel everything coming back to him- the shock disappearing as he faced the familiar fox man. “fundy ?” still letting shock rattle his voice, eret audibly gasped as he blinked behind the glasses resting up upon his eyes. fundy turned, his ears pinned back upon his head as he gazed at eret- with a mixture of emotions, it was almost impossible for eret to distinguish the feeling behind his eyes. 

there was silence for a long time, nothing spoken between the two men as they watched one another. eventually, fundy dared to move, making slow steps toward the man in front of him as though he was guilty. shaking his head, eret could feel so many things at once- as though it was all hitting him, however- his anger, his hostility was the most extreme. he had trusted fundy, even seen him as a close friend. and yet… “you’re not the man i know” eret growled, his eyes narrowed now as fundy stopped amongst his tracks. the silence came back, the dreadful silence that hung through the air thicker than the smoke. “are you even going to say anything ? or are you going to sit there like a ghost?” eret snickered, holding back tears as he watched fundy. did he even care ? did he even have a conscience that he had turned against everyone ? it was quiet for a little more, before the fox hybrid finally took it upon himself to speak. “i’m sorry.” it was all he could muster, all he could tell eret as he watched the king’s face flash. 

“you’re sorry ?” eret laughed, hurt and hostility mingled among his words as fundy’s eyes clouded with regret. “do you know what you’ve ruined ? do you know who you’ve hurt ? who you’ve turned against?” fundy sighed, letting his head drop as he searched for words to comfort the male. though he could find nothing. “eret… there’s nothing i can say i- i just… words fail right now, eret.” letting his breath go, the man refused to glance up at eret- refused to look at him. eret scoffed- though the anger had dropped from his voice, fundy still refused to even glance at him. “why ? why did you do any of this ?” gritting his teeth, eret narrowed his eyes as fundy finally rose up, holding his head high as he found the courage to meet eret’s gaze. “i’ve always been in the backseat eret, i’ve been forced to do the dirty work for the man who claimed to be my father all my life. i watched tommy, i watched him be picked before me to lead this place.” there was something else behind his words now as eret could tell- no more guilt, just... anger.

“i’m sorry eret, i’m sorry i hurt you and niki… but i’m not sorry about what i did. about turning against “pogtopia” or whatever the clubhouse calls themselves.” scoffing, fundy turned his head as though he was repulsed by the name. “everything i wanted, everything i needed was in front of me eret. so i took it. surely you’d know something about that ?” eret narrowed his eyes at fundy now, a chuckle escaping his lips. “oh i got what i wanted fundy, but it came with a price. everyone turned against me, i lost everyone. now, i can’t even be trusted… and now you… you’re going to see that, aren’t you?, you’re going to feel that, won’t you ?” feeling a sharp hostility among the tip of his tongue, eret shook his head. “i’ve learned to slam on the breaks fundy, i’ve learned to deal with the damage i’ve done. i’ve learned to hold myself back, but you… you’ve ruined it all. you broke. and you’re going to pay for it.” 

fundy stood quiet for a little bit, watching eret as the smoke around them grew worse, grew thicker. “get out of here eret… all this smoke is bad for you… go back to niki.” narrowing his eyes at the king before him, the foxman turned sharply, his eyes watching the flames growing stronger as the flag of lmanberg became engulfed with the fire- the last remaining bit of the nation before schlatt’s take over now gone. laughing, eret shook his head as he turned to walk away. “have fun playing your little villain games fundy- they don’t last long.” harshly glancing back at the man, eret soon disappeared and fundy was left alone, his head tilting up to watch as the last remains of the flag disappeared among the fire. 

fundy was alone. there was no one on his side, he had lied to niki, manipulated her even. and eret- well he had expressed his feelings, though he was one to talk with his own betrayal and all. fundy scoffed, redemption arcs were overrated. but yet, he still couldn’t shake the lingering effects of guilt that lay heavy on his chest. why exactly had he done this ? fundy sighed, shaking his head as the image of wilbur strung through his head, his eyes wide with shock as he watched fundy rip away the walls. he had deserved it, after all fundy was so sure he had only used him for the war. running a hand through his hair, fundy turned away from the flag and slowly disappeared as he walked far away from the scene. 

eret stood sharply upon the same hill, the same hill where fundy had burnt the lmanberg flag to a sad, depressing crisp. and now, in its place, stood a horrid look of the manberg flag- its yellow wool striking through the darker blocks surrounding its frame. it had been months now since the incident and the war was raging closer and closer. through it all, eret and niki had been sure to purposefully avoid fundy- only running into the man when absolutely need be. and now, eret could feel his presence short behind him. “eret?” fundy started, his eyes full of questioning as eret turned to gaze over at him. “fundy.” the two were quiet for a short moment as the foxman moved forward, stopping only a few inches behind eret now as they looked up at the flag. “you built this ?” eret asked, his eyes glancing from behind his glasses to look over at the man in question. fundy nodded, though he said nothing as they continued to look up at the flag. 

“who’s side are you really on?” eret snickered, turning completely to face the foxman. looking away from the manberg flag to catch the king’s eyes, he shrugged. “i don’t know, eret.” there was that thick silence for a little longer, before eret sighed and began to walk away, the silence in the air thick enough to be cut with a knife. eret however, didn’t get too far as fundy reached out to grab his arm. “how do i fix this eret? how do i…. how do i stop this wreck?” fundy sighed, looking up at the taller man to search his eyes behind the glasses for an answer- but he was seemingly emotionless. quiet for only a soft second, eret rested a hand on fundy’s shoulder. “you may be able to come with me and help pogtopia win this war fundy, but you will never- and i mean never be able to shake off what you’ve done.” with narrowed eyes, eret turned away- walking away from the foxman who stood void. 


End file.
